The Rise of Shadow's Destruction
by ShadowTheHomicide
Summary: Shadow discovers a secret unknown to him while visiting the ARK. Gerald Robotnik secretly created a brother to help Shadow protect Earth but only wanted more power. Now Shadow, Sonic, Silver, and everyone else must fight together to stop Shadow's evil brother Destruction. This is my first fanfic.


**A.N. Hello everyone, I must apologize for the story I tried to make. I was new to Fanfic and didn't know what to do. Now here is the real story I tried to make. I'll be sure to give u guys even more great stories so I hope u enjoy.**

**The Rise of Shadow's Destruction**

**An Unknown Secret**

Shadow is walking alone at night. The streets are always cleared at night because when Shadow is around every gang knows not to mess with him. Shadow then walks up a hill with a tree at the top and decides to rest. "Nice night. The only thing that's missing is all the punks." Shadow then took a sigh. "Too bad because I could use a few punching dummies to practice with." Shadow then looked up at the night sky looking at all the stars and the moon. "Maybe I'll take a little trip" Shadow then got up and took out his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!"

A green light then appeared in a very dark place. The light faded revealing Shadow. He then flipped a switch that then turned on the power of the ARK. Shadow walked around a bit and then found the window where he and Maria would watch the Earth. Shadow then gave a little smirk. "Hmph. This place sure had a lot of memories." He remembered the day he and Sonic saved Earth, the day where he discovered who he really was, even his days with Maria. "But that's the past." Shadow leaned against the wall that pressed open revealing a secret panel with a button inside.

"What's this? I've never seen this before." Shadow pressed the button and a trapdoor opened up. Shadow went down through the trapdoor finding a secret laboratory that he's never seen before. To the left he could see an old capsule that was covered in spider webs. "This looks just like mine, but there can't be two capsules." Shadow looked up seeing a computer. He walked over to it and started to type. He opened up a file called "Destruction." The file said it was a secret experiment to aid Project: Shadow. It also said that it was to be the brother of Project: Shadow. "But the professor never told me about having a brother." Shadow then found a video that was the day of the creature's completion.

The video showed a scientist talking to the creature that had dark red fur and black streaks through its body. "Where am I? Who am I?" the creature said in a dark screechy voice. "Your name is Destruction. You are aboard the Space Colony ARK." Destruction then looked around seeing all the scientists and equipment. "So, I'm an experiment aren't I?" "Yes. You are our second experiment." Destruction looked up. "Who was the first?" "Project: Shadow was the first experiment. Professor Gerald and all of us thought that our Project would need help in carrying out his work. Now that we have created you, Destruction, you and your brother will work in unison lending each other's powers to protect the Earth." 'Powers?' Destruction thought. He looked down at his hands and clenched them together feeling a very powerful energy through his body.

'If I have special powers then why not use them for more purposes? I can even learn more powers if I do what I do.' Destruction then stood up facing all the scientists. "I thank you all for creating me because now with my powers, I can rule the universe." All the scientists started to get scared. "What do you mean?" Destruction then formed a black aura around him. "DIE!" Destruction's face then turned into a monster with large fangs fazed eyes and a long tongue. He then blasted out dark waves and shadow fire destroying everything. The video ended with Destruction leaving a message. "For all people of the universe, I will return with an army and rule over the universe!" He then gave a very evil laugh. Shadow couldn't believe what he just saw. He had a brother that is going to destroy the universe. Shadow finally snapped out of it. "I have to find everyone else and warn them about this!" He then pulled out his green emerald. "Chaos Control!"

**Well that was my very first fanfic. I didn't know whether to keep the moon full or half b/c of the messed up scenes in every Sonic game. Destruction is just like the opposite colors of Shadow but has a Perfect Nazo kind of hairstyle, and his inhibitor rings are platinum. I'll be sure to give u more stories. **


End file.
